


A Different Kind of Ending

by Casey_Wolfe



Category: The Chronicles of Riddick Series
Genre: Alternate Ending, M/M, Post-Riddick, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 04:51:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2455373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey_Wolfe/pseuds/Casey_Wolfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This wasn’t how Riddick had pictured his day ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Kind of Ending

Just when Riddick thought he was done- the rain pelting him, the mud creatures literally at his throat, and backed into a corner- the sky was lit up above him.  Artillery fire littered the area in front of him, the creatures being mowed down.  Breathing heavy, he looked up to find the outline of a skiff.  Not just any vessel either, but a Necro one.

Now there was a sight Riddick never thought to see again.

Just as he was doubting his own vision, a handful of other light craft appeared, lacing the whole zone with a bombardment.  The craft above him lowered, the side hatch sliding open to reveal yet another sight the Furyan would have never guessed on.

“Vaako?”

His former First Among Commanders stood proudly in his armor, a small smirk crossing his face.  “Lord Marshal,” he greeted in turn, taking a knee to hold out a hand as the ship came in low enough for a pick up.  “It appears that you could use a hand.”

Riddick smirked, managing to stand and grasp the outstretched hand.  Hauling him in with ease, Vaako appeared pleased to have the Furyan sat beside him.  He looked over his shoulder to the pilot.  “We’re good.  Lets get out of here.”

“The ship,” Riddick grunted, not sure what he was asking.  After all, Boss Johns had left him for dead, but there was still Dahl and Luna to consider.

“Another team was ordered to intercept.  We couldn’t be sure you weren’t on board.”

“What the hell are you even doing here?” Riddick demanded, really taking in their situation.

A frown crossed Vaako’s face, looking away as he stood.  “I’m sorry Lord Marshal.”

Riddick scowled.  “I ain’t Lord Marshal anymore.  You are.  Remember?”  He used the side of the craft to stand, wavering a bit as it started to ascend.  He was far too used to having solid earth under his feet.

“No.  It appears I failed to keep my end of the bargain.”  Silver eyes flicked over to the Commander, curious despite himself.  In truth, Riddick should have just killed the Necro on sight- general principle and all.  Something made him hesitate however, and it wasn’t that he was nursing some pretty significant injuries.

“Hurry up and talk Vaako,” Riddick gruffed out instead.  “My fingers are twitchy.”

Vaako’s frown deepened, looking him over carefully then.  “We should get you to the medical bay as soon as we return to the cruiser.”

“I’m fine,” Riddick growled out.  “Just tell me what yer doin’ here.”

Nodding, Vaako answered in the same ease that Riddick remembered him for- always so calm and collected, which both infuriated and impressed him all at once.  “I was made aware of Krone’s treachery,” he spoke of the Necro who had dumped Riddick there.  “He was able to hide it for some time but eventually it came out.  I immediately detached a cruiser and frigates from the main armada to come for you…  Despite his claims that he had killed you.”

Riddick was shocked to hear the truth of the Necro’s words.  “And here I thought you betrayed me,” he replied softly.  He hadn’t planned on it containing _hurt_ of all things but it was too late to take back.

Vaako seemed just as surprised but turned away to hide it.  “I’m a man of my word Lord Marshal.  I promise to see you personally to Furya.”  He looked back at Riddick.  “If that’s still your wish.”

“Right now, my only wish is for an actual bed,” Riddick remarked, smirking as Vaako tried to hide his own smile.  “Nice to see the Commander mask break.”  That hadn’t been intended to come out and Riddick blamed the blood loss on making his tongue loose.

It was quiet between them for a few long moments, just the hum of the engines surrounding them.  “I’m sorry Riddick.”  The soft statement was barely heard in the cavernous space of the ship.

“Not yer fault apparently,” he grunted in return, an arm wrapping around his chest.  With the rush of adrenaline gone the pain was returning.  There was no telling the internal damages he was dealing with from that damn creature’s lucky shot but he assumed it wouldn’t be pretty.  “So’d ya go through the Threshold?” he ended up inquiring, unsure why he was so curious.

“No.  I was preparing the armada for my departure when I learned the truth of Krone’s actions.”

“So ya haven’t become all creepy half-dead yet huh?”  Riddick smirked and Vaako barely managed to stop the eye roll.

“I forgot how sarcastic you were… _Lord Marshal._ ”

Riddick’s smile could have almost been considered friendly.  “Now who’s the one being sarcastic?”

Vaako nodded his head, lips curling at the corners in a threatened smile.  “You may have rubbed off on me.”

“Maybe.”  Riddick grunted as he adjusted to lean his weight against the ship hull.  “And knock off the Lord Marshal crap.  Hated it then and don’t like it now.  ‘Sides, I ain’t the Marshal no more… you are.”

“Are you…  Are you saying you’d still have me as your successor?  After all that’s happened?”

Riddick shrugged.  “You’re the best one for the job, ain’t ya?”  He had seen why Vaako had deserved the title of First Among those five years he’d been with the Necromongers.  There was no one more loyal, honorable, and noble than Vaako- which was perhaps why it hurt so much to have thought he had been betrayed.

No, Riddick knew it went deeper than that.  As he looked at Vaako before him, he recalled more than once yearning for something else from the other man.  He wasn’t sure why he’d never simply _taken_ what he wanted- that had never stopped Riddick before- but with Vaako it had felt wrong to do so.  Vaako was something... special.

“Ya let yer hair grow,” Riddick noted during his observation.

Vaako blinked and then looked away.  There was no missing the flush on his cheeks.  “Umm, yes.”  The cool as ice Commander tongue-tied?  Now there was something different.

“I like it.”  It was flattering really.  Riddick had liked the long braids and had been oddly disappointed when Vaako had cut them off shortly after his Dame had been killed during a coup attempt.  Granted, many said that the knife in her chest had been put there by the Necro himself.  Either way, Riddick hadn’t cared, nor would he miss the viper trying to insinuate herself into his bed.

“Really?”  Vaako bit his lip as soon as the words were out of his mouth.  He cleared his throat and forced on his calm facade before saying, “I’ll go radio ahead for a med team to meet us.”

Riddick held out an arm, stopping the Necro as he tried to pass.  “Vaako…”  His voice was soft and assuring.  “I like your hair.”  Before he could stop himself Riddick reached out and ran his fingers into the soft ebony locks that were now chin-length with a slight wave to them.  “Like a lot ‘bout you.”

His eyes met Vaako’s, knowing those deep green depths all too well.  They had been burned into his memory and not even the past months stuck on that planet had stopped the stray thought from surfacing.

As Riddick’s fingers trailed lightly down his jaw, Vaako inhaled softly.  His eyes fluttered a moment and he breathed out “Riddick” before lunging forward to slot their mouths together.

Vaako's lips were hungry against his and Riddick returned that fire with his own.  It was a long time coming but all of that melted away for just the moment.  Their tongues slid together as the Furyan fisted Vaako’s hair, growling against his lips.  The Commander only responded by digging his blunt nails into Riddick’s bare bicep, the other hand coming up to hold his throat, urging him on.

The shuttle rocked, parting them as it hit turbulence.  They had crossed through the outer atmosphere, soon to be back on the cruiser with the rest of the small force that had descended on that planet looking for Riddick.  The pair stared at each other, catching their breaths.

Finally Riddick rumbled, “Come with me.”

Vaako blinked.  “To Furya?”  When Riddick nodded, the Necro frowned, looking away as he stepped back.  “I can’t Riddick.  The armada needs a Marshal.”  He met Riddick’s eyes, back to the focused leader that the Furyan knew so well.  “I must return.  I have to cross the Threshold.  That is my duty.”

Riddick nodded after a moment, reaching out and tugging at Vaako’s armor to draw him back flush again.  “Alright beautiful,” the Furyan answered reasonably, having to tilt his chin back a bit to meet Vaako’s gaze.  “We’ll go back then.  An’ once ya get back from this _Underverse_ a yours, we’ll go to Furya… together.”

Not bothering to hide his surprise, Vaako asked, “You would want me to go with you?”

Riddick’s slight grin was actually warm rather than it’s usual feral.  “Ain’t goin’ anywhere without you…  Ya can count on that.”

Vaako’s only answer was to press their lips together again, this time sweet and filled with unbridled passion that Riddick couldn’t wait to get into his bed.

/End

**Author's Note:**

> Before the movie even came out I had pictured Vaako coming to save Riddick.  So, it had to be done.
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://thedenofcaseywolfe.tumblr.com/).


End file.
